Incursion
Incursions are optional mission objectives that can randomly appear in the Plains of Eidolon. Mechanics During daytime, the Lotus may spawn an Incursion with an accompanying waypoint on a random location near the player's position. Players are given 3 minutes with which to accept the mission, which can be done by simply moving to the designated mission area. If the player does not accept the mission, the Incursion will expire, and a new one will be generated after 5 minutes; if they accept, a new Incursion will be give 5 minutes after they complete or fail the mission. Completing an Incursion will reward a random item or resource, as well as a small amount of Ostron Standing. There are no penalties to ignoring incursions apart from the loss of potential item gain. Mission Types Exterminate Exterminate requires players to kill 25 Grineer enemies within 5 minutes. To assist in the objective, the Lotus will occasionally mark nearby locations that have groups of enemies nearby. Drone Hijack This Incursion requires players to find a deactivated Grineer drone lying on the ground, which can be reactivated by Hacking it. Once the drone is active players can move it by staying within 30 meters of it, which will impel it to move towards an extraction point up to 700 meters away in a randomly picked location. The objective of the mission is to bring the Drone to the extraction point safely; the mission fails if the drone is destroyed en route to extraction. The Grineer will periodically launch drop pods with reinforcements along the path that the Drone will take as they try to destroy it. Assassinate Assassination Incursions involve killing a Grineer Field Commander who will drop in within a designated target area. However, the Field Commander will initially not be present on the field, and players must first kill at least 15 enemy units before the Commander arrives via drop pod. Players have 5 minutes total with which to kill the necessary amount of enemies to draw out the target, and then kill the target. The mission fails if the timer expires. Cache Recovery This Incursion tasks players with finding three Supply Caches within a marked location, visible as a yellow circle on the minimap. The Supply Caches take the form of small spherical orange containers with orange lights, which will emit a distinct sound that can be heard about 30 meters from its position. Players must find all three caches within the allotted amount of time, ranging from a minumum of 2:40 minutes to a maximum of 3:00 minutes. Failing to find all three caches will result in failure, although players will still keep any resources collected from successfully opened caches. Supply Sabotage This unique mission requires players to find and kill an enemy unit located with a marked location on the minimap, which will make it drop a Supply Beacon, which players must pick up. This will allow the lotus to call in a supply drop that will fall from the sky along with 4 - 5 Grineer reinforcements. The supply drop can be identified as a large red and grey box, which players must destroy with weapon attacks. Players must then repeat this process two more times, and all three supply drops must be destroyed within a 5 minute period. Liberation Liberation tasks players with holding a point from enemy attack. Players must first kill all marked enemies within the designated target area, which will then initiate a 3 minute countdown timer after which Grineer reinforcements will start arriving en masse towards the location. A "Secure Location" gauge will appear on the HUD below the minimap, which will show how strong the player's control over the area is: the less Grineer enemies there are within the designated target area, the stronger the player's control. If enough Grineer are within the target area, the gauge will show the player's control as "Weak", which will start eroding the Secure Location gauge. The objective of this mission is to prevent the Secure Location gauge from eroding by keeping the area clear of Grineer. The mission fails if the Secure Location gauge is depleted before the 3 minute countdown expires. If the players succeed in holding the location once the 3 minutes are up, enemy reinforcements will cease to arrive, and they must then eliminate all renaming enemies within the target area to complete the mission. Capture Similar to a standard Capture mission, players must find the Capture target within the designated area. Once found the target will begin running towards an extraction point, and players must deal enough damage to the target in order to immobilize them, allowing players to interact with the target, which will begin the 5 second capture process. Notes *Incursions share their mission types with Bounties. Category:Update 22 Category:Plains of Eidolon Category:Updateme Category:Mechanics